Thy Kingdom Come
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU to the New Kid Series: What if instead of trying to destroy Adam what if Doofenshmirtz realized he could be useful, but how? Read and find out! Co-authored with Better a Freak Than a Fake


**A/N: It's going to be a fun story and we hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1

'It was just a regular dance, so how the hell did I end up here?' Adam Garcia Shapiro thought waking up chained to a wall. Life had been interesting a lot lately, but never like this. His dad had died, and he had gone to live with a sister and mother he had not known he had anyway.

There had met a lot of interesting people in Danville like Phineas and Ferb. Somehow the Night of the Falling Stars Girls choice dance had been attacked by robots and now here he was.

He tried to fight against the chains but it was no use. "Guess I just have to wait patiently." He sighed and just as he said that the door swung open letting bright light into the dim room.

That hand rendered him blind for a few seconds but they eventually adjusted. He saw a man dressed in all black with a black eye patch brown hair and light skin. "Good your awake I really did not want to shock you awake."

"We're in agreement on one thing then."

"Well, that's a start sorry for the rather rude movement, but I saw no other way of getting to you."

"What do you want me for?"

"Well that is quite the story, but essentially I have discovered you are the perfect person for what I need."

"Which is?"

"To be with my daughter."

"Like, with with?"

"Precisely. See, I care for my children despite what some think and as a caring father I needed to find the perfect matches for them."

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Well, then things get bad for you. I am offering you an empire."

"What do you mean an empire?" He asked.

"Exactly as it sounds, I can show you if you like?"

"I would."

"Alright, you will remain bound."

"Afraid of a fourteen-year-old?"

"No, I like to air on the side of caution."

"A little far then."

"Well, I also do not want you running."

"This whole thing is just kind of creepy."

"Well, get used to it until you hear me out."

"I'll try but I'm not very keen to randomly being kidnapped by an army of robots and chained to a wall."

"Well, how else would I have gotten you here? I promise no one who was with you will be harmed."

"Where are they?" He asked obviously worried about his friends and sister.

"As far as I can tell they are gathered together at one of their homes. My droids were on orders to catch you with no killings."

"Do you have anything to show for it besides your word?"

"What do you want?"

"I just want some way to know that the people I care about are safe."

"Fine, if I show you a video feed will you come hear me out?"

"Yes I will."

"Alright fine," he said pulling out a tablet and typing in instructions.

It pulled up a live feed from the Flynn-Fletcher house. They were all there, even the parents looking shaken and worried, but otherwise safe and sound, and shocked because there was a Platypus standing on its hind legs in front of them. "What's going on?" Adam asked, looking at the platypus quizzically.

"Oh, he is likely going to keep them safe in his base."

"What base?"

"The Platypus' OWCA base."

"Which is?"

"A secret agency and we will leave it at that for now."

"Well… at least they're safe."

"Exactly, now as promised, follow me."

"I can't while chained to the wall."

"Alright I will unlock you then." He said pressing a button and the chains let him go.

He rubbed his wrists slightly and said, "Lead the way."

"Good now my company makes basically all things." He said leading the way out the door.

"Wow, that really impressive actually." Adam said not being sarcastic.

"Thank you it was a lot of hard work." He said showing him a large assembly line.

"I get it now. It was kind of funny. When you said an empire it seems like you meant an actual kingdom or something."

"Well, there is more I basically run this whole Tri State Area and I am expanding."

"Are you kidding right now?"

"No, I am very serious I also have several vacation spots."

"Unbelievable."

"Impressive isn't it?"

"Extremely, how did you manage that?"

"The same way I captured you. I used an army of big scary robots."

"Well, I suppose that works."

"It works really well if you have enough."

"Isn't that a bit...evil though?"

"You can call it that."

"You don't though?"

"No, I do."

"And you want me to take over? I'm not evil though."

"No one's completely good. I can see it."

"See, what?" Adam asked.

"You have it in you."

"I am not an evil person." Adam said.

"Well, I think the potential is there. Unlike your father."

"What do you know about my father!?" Adam asked glaring.

"More than you do. Your father's been lying to you your whole life, Adam."

"You're lying!" Adam said.

"I can't say I am but I can prove it."

"Oh really? I doubt it, prove it to me." Adam said.

"Follow me then." Adam did follow him, confident that this man had nothing on his father.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz took him to a computer and pulled up a file labeled 'Sergio Shapiro' with his picture. "See for yourself."

"So you have a picture of dad creepy, but no big..." He trailed off at the sight of his father clearly walking around on a live camera. "What? No, he's dead."

"No, he's not read the file."

He did this being way too weird. "He faked his death to be a part of an underground government group!?"

"That's the unfortunate truth. He had actually been a part of it since before you and Isabella were even born."

"H...he was?" Adam asked.

He nodded and said, actually seeming sincere, "I'm sorry to be the one to have to break it to you."

"He gave me up abandoned me and never met my sister all for them!?"

"Really does seem like bad parenting. I know I wouldn't do that to my kids and I AM evil."

"H...he abandoned me!" Adam said.

"You know. If you and I can come to an agreement; you could get back at him for it."

"I could?" He asked.

"Of course, he and the group are trying to take me down anyways."

"Well... I don't know..." Adam said teetering on the edge.

"I'm just saying that it seems that he loved this agency more than he loved you."

It was that combined with the video of his dad laughing with some guy close to Adams age that tore it. "Okay, but I have terms."

"What are they?"

"No one I love gets hurt, and I get to talk to them."

"I will make sure of that."

"Good and second, I need to see a friend of mine he lives in Miami."

"I can do that. Just need to get you back to your old dimension."

"My what?" Adam asked.

"Your old dimension. The one you were born in."

"There are multiple?"

"Of course, you didn't realize that you're in a different one?"

"No, not really." Adam said.

"Well, you are. This is the 2nd Dimension. You're from the 1st."

"Okay, wow." He said.

"Pretty cool?"

"Yeah, so I guess I should meet your daughter."

"Of course, follow me." Adam rose and followed him down a long dimly lit hallway.

* * *

They got to a room; in it were two rather different girls. One was tall and slender with dark hair and slightly tanned skin and blue eyes. The other one was short but far too dirty to tell anything else. "Girls, attention please." He said drawing their attention from the TV they were watching.

"Oh, is this him?" The dirty one asked, upon seeing him.

"Yes, this is Adam Garcia-Shapiro." He said simply pushing Adam gently forward. "Adam, these are my daughters Vanessa and Tempest Doofenshmirtz."

"Nice to meet you both." He said walking over to them and offering his hand.

The dirty girl, Tempest, shook it first. "Nice to meet you as well, I'm Tempest," She added surprised when he kissed the back of her hand. "Most guys wouldn't do that," she said.

"I am not most guys." He said.

"You better drink this though." She said and urgently pulled out a vial from a bag she had around her shoulder.

"Okay?" He said taking the purple drink and downing it.

"Sorry, I'm a poison expert and had some left on my hand. Luckily I always carry the antidotes."

"Cool! You must be Vanessa?" He said turning to the other girl.

"Yes, I am," she said and shook his hand.

He kissed her hand as well. "So apparently I am perfect for one of you?"

"That would be Tempest."

"Really father?" Tempest asked surprised as she looked Adam up and down.

"Yes, really."

"I'm sorry, Adam," Tempest said looking down at the ground.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked stepping back over to her.

"Clearly you were hoping for my sister."

"No I was not; I felt I would be lucky either way."

"Because of the money and power and everything," she concluded.

"No, because you both seem like great girls to be honest."

"What makes you say that? You barely just met us."

"Someone who was a terrible person would have let me die."

"There's a huge difference between not a terrible person and a good person."

"You doubt yourself too much." Adam said.

She smiled a little at that. "Well, thank you."

"So, let's give it a chance then."

"I would like that."

"So would I." He said offering her his hand.

She took it smiling more. "Excellent, but you two will have to get to know each other somewhere other than here for now."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I mean you two need time alone to get to know each other." He said.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Adam said.

"Excellent then how about an island or would you rather visit one of my other properties?" He asked.

"The island sounds great." Adam said.

"I have to agree." Tempest said with a smile her father had never seen on her face before as she held onto the boy's hand.

"Then I'll get that arranged right away."

"Thank you." She said.

"It's my please, Honey."

"I will get the teleporter set then, we need to hurry before we have Firestorm to deal with."

"What's Firestorm?" Adam asked.

"An organization that tries to take down people like my father." Tempest said.

"Oh okay, yeah, best to avoid them then."

"Yes, especially since you are not fight ready yet."

"Well, I do have a lot of martial arts training at least."

"Oh you do?" She asked.

"Four different kinds since I was five."

"Wow that is impressive."

"I guess so."

"You'll have to teach me some."

"I don't see why not."

"You, get better every minute." She smirked a bit shyly.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"You do, now come on let's go." He nodded not letting go of her hand.

She and Doofenshmirtz lead him to a large teleporter, "Near California or Florida?" He asked.

"Florida," Adam answered.

"Alright then, see you in a few weeks."

"See you then, Daddy." Tempest said and hugged him.

"Alright, take care." He said and sent them off in a whirl of colors.

* * *

Adam could barely stand once they arrive. "Are you alright?" She asked helping him over to a chair. He didn't answer though just trying to stop the area from spinning. "Dizzy?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered worried nodding would only make it worse.

"Yeah, sorry, I should have warned you." She said a bit guilty. "You'll get used to it soon though."

"No problem, just need a minute."

"Of course," she said sitting down by him.

After a few minutes he felt steady. "Okay, I'm better."

"Good." She smiled helping him up.

"So, I have to ask why all the dirt?" He asked as they headed toward a large island manor.

"I want to be sure that anyone who likes me does for the right reason."

"Well, that makes sense, but what happens when you find that someone?"

"I'm not sure really."

"Guess you'll have to wait and see."

"I guess so. Maybe it's you." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm really starting to."

"I like who you are."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, really."

"Sorry it's just with a sister like Vanessa I am used to being second best, especially when it comes to friends and boys."

"Well, I don't think you are."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not actually."

"Yes you are."

"Is there any way I can prove it to you?"

"I am not sure..." She said awkwardly but was absolutely shocked when he kissed her on the lips. She tensed for a moment and relaxed and leaned into it and wrapping her arms around his neck. He had to admit he was enjoying it as well wrapping his arms around her waist.

When they parted both were panting. "I have never done the before." She said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad to be your first."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed it."

"So did I. Maybe you really are the one."

"I guess we'll just see how the rest of this goes." She nodded as they opened the door to what could only be described an entrance hall.

It was a large high ceilinged room with light peach colored walls and doors leading in all directions and a staircase to the far right. "Amazing," Adam breathed looking around.

"Yes, Dad does enjoy the finer bits of design."

"I guess your guy's money must pretty much be unlimited."

"Well yeah us and our partners."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, it does."

"You guys have lots of places like this?"

"Most of our places are." She said. "And we have many across both dimensions," she added.

"That is impressive."

"Yes, it is. Lots of work really. Think you're really up to it."

"You think I am not?" He asked

"I just making sure you're sure."

"I am sure." Adam said.

"Good it is a big responsibility."

"Well, I would have you."

"Well, glad I could help."

"If this works of course." Adam added.

"Yeah, of course. That kiss was nice though," she added heading down the hall.

"Yes, it really was."

"Come on lets at least get you changed."

"In what?"

"We have clothes here of all sizes."

"Alright, lead the way then." She led him down the hall to a large room filled with clothes. It seriously had almost anything you could imagine. "Help yourself." She shrugged. He looked around finding something very similar to his usual outfit.

It was black jeans and a dark red short sleeved over-shirt and under that a jet black tank top. "Where can I put them on?" He called after Tempest.

"Changing room in the far back."

"Thank you," he said and headed there. He changed quickly and came back out to find Tempest waiting there.

"You look great, Adam."

He blushed in spite of himself. "Thanks are you hungry? I could cook you something." He offered.

"I am, yes."

"Okay, lead me to a kitchen then." She led him to a pantry, cabinet, and fridgeless kitchen. "This might make cooking hard."

Tempest said nothing and went over to a counter placing her palm against the side causing and something similar to a bookcase for food came out of the top. "That help?"

"That's amazing!" He said.

"We like to think so. He had invented it."

"Your dad?" Adam asked.

"Yep."

"Wow that's impressive. You know, none of you seem so evil." He said.

"You haven't gotten to know us enough yet," she countered but in a joking voice.

"True maybe you are all just fooling me," he said in the same joke tone.

"You never know really."

"Well, I will have to wait and see."

"Guess you do."

He smirked as he walked past her. "What would you like?" He asked her.

"I like pasta."

"I could definitely work with that."

"Thanks I'll stay out of the way."

"Alright," he said, and set to work.

"So, is this what you like to do?"

"Yeah, that and swim."

"Really, I never would have taken you for a swimmer."

"Why not?"

"You just seem more like a soccer guy."

"I like soccer as well actually."

"Oh! I was right? That does not happen a lot."

"It probably happens more than you think."

"I doubt that really."

"Well, my statement still stands."

"You are wrong this time."

"Have been before but I stand by that."

"Okay."

* * *

No more than five minutes after he sent Adam and Tempest away Doofenshmirtz heard a loud explosions a few floors below. He immediately sent Normbots down after the source. "They are here." He said over the comm to Vanessa.

"Firestorm?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes," He sighed. "I sent the Normbots but be ready," he added.

"Got it." She said heading for the weapons vault.

"Who do we have on base?" She asked.

"Seems like the original core group."

"I'll get them," she offered.

"Go for a capture, not a kill."

"Of course."

"If they become too much teleport out."

"I will."

"Good be careful then."

"I will," she promised, and headed down. He nodded preparing for if they made it up here.

She headed straight down to that floor the explosions were coming from. When she arrived she saw several black clad figures and fired a gun that shot concussive force air. A few of the figures were knocked down the hall. "Get out of my building!" Vanessa said. Some of the other ones went after her though. "Never listen do you?" She said firing again.

A few more were knocked back with the others. "Now leave before I knock you out the window." She fired again and launched the large boy into the wall. There was a sickening noise as he slammed back first against it. "Take that as a warning. I have no reservations on hurting any of you guys and the same goes for anyone in this company."

"Damn it! Retreat. Buford is down," Candace said.

Vanessa just smirked as they all retreated obviously taking Buford with them. "That's taken care of." She smirked. She headed back up to her father.

"They have retreated, for now."

"Great, good job, Vanessa."

"Thank you dad, now can you please get back to finding me someone?" She asked talking as if nothing had just happened.

"I will. I promise."

"Okay, I hope so."

"Sweetie, I promise you I am looking Adam was almost yours."

"Well, at least he seems right for her."

"I have faith that he is."

"I do, too, and she deserves that."

"I think he'll bring her confidence up."

"I know he will."

"It's the only thing she lacks."

"Then he's great for her."

"Exactly you do not need the confidence boost though."

"I know."

"Which is what made her win out."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"Good, I am glad you do."

"Please keep looking though."

"I told you I already am. We need to move bases though."

"Right." She nodded.

"Good, you choose where we go."

"Can we go to the Paris one?"

"Sure, I suppose you have earned a trip."

"Great, let's go then."

He smirked and followed her out. "We'll tell Adam and Tempest once we get there."

"Maybe they'll visit."

"Maybe."

* * *

Candace was in a nutshell irritated. They had failed a simple rescue mission and one of their own was injured because of it. "We should have been able to do it." She muttered.

"Chief?" Isabella asked.

Candace just looked at her and said, "We should have been able to save him."

"They were expecting us it happens."

"Well, now Buford's injured and they still have the civilian."

"Yes it was a bad mission and they beat us we have to just try later and with a different strategy."

"Right, we'll get right to working one out."

"Exactly we just rushed in this time."

"Not our brightest decision no."

"Right, we'll succeed next time."

"Then let's get started."

"Right, Baljeet is tending to Buford."

"Know how bad it is?"

"Separated shoulder."

"Should be an easy fix then."

"Yeah, he's tough."

"No question on that."

"Hopefully we'll be okay."

"I think we will."

"That is more like you."

"Thank you, Isabella."

"No problem, Chief."

"To the planning room then."

"Yeah, let's move." They headed there.

"Someone should tell the family."

"I will," Candace said, taking out a teleporter.

"Good Luck." Isabella said.

Candace nodded a thanks and left.

* * *

She reappeared in front of a small two women family. She was a little surprised that they only seemed a little surprised. "Hello." She said awkwardly.

"Hello," Isabella said looking her over.

"Do you remember me yet? Memories back?"

"Yes I do," she answered.

"Good that saves time. Now about Adam..."

"What happened to him?"

"We were unable to get to him."

"Where is he then?" Vivian asked very worried for her son.

"At one of their other bases by now." She sighed.

"You'll find him, right?"

"Yes we will, but it'll take time."

"I want to help." Isa insisted.

"Well, I suppose I could let you."

"Good because there no way I'm abandoning my brother."

"Alright, fine." She said.

"Shouldn't we get going then?"

"If your mother approves."

Isa turned to her mother. "Will she be safe?" Her mother asked.

"We'll do our best to make sure of it."

"Alright." She sighed hugging her daughter.

Isa of course returned the hug. "I'll be okay."

"Find your brother." She whispered.

"I will."

"Let's go."

They released the hug. "Goodbye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Isa."

"Alright, I'm ready." She took the girl's shoulder and vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam and Tempest had headed to one of the beaches on the island both ignorant to what was going on.

"So do you swim?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I love it."

"Wow, I did not think you would."

"Why not?"

"Well, the dirt and all."

"Eh, it's too much to really make much of a difference."

"Okay." He shrugged.

"Let's go then?" He nodded leading the way into the water.

She followed him with a huge smile. She blushed as she thought that he looked pretty good in the swim suit. _'This can't be real can it?' _She thought to herself.

"Are you coming?" He asked looking back at her with a smile. She shook it off and ran into the water.

They spent several hours racing and just playing in the water and they both truly were loving each other's company they seemed to just click. They were both grinning like mad when they got out. "Now that was fun." Tempest said lying beside him on the beach.

"Yes, it really was."

"I ...well I like having you around." She admitted blushing.

"Really?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah really I feel safe around you." She said scooting closer.

"Well, I do, too."

"See I believe that too. I feel...confident with you." She said again scooting closer.

"Well, I'm glad I could."

"What about you? I mean...do you think we would be good together?" She asked now leaning on her side right next to him.

"Yes, I honestly do."

"So does this mean...I know it's fast and all but are we..." She stuttered.

"Only if you want to be," he told her.

"I could live with that," he said.

"I didn't ask if you could live with it. I asked if you wanted it."

"I do want it I really do." She said rolling so she was lying on top of him face to face.

"Honestly, so do I."

"Good, so we are official?"

"Yes we are." She smiled leaning down to kiss him and still laying on top of him. He closed the gap pressing his own lips to hers.

After a few minutes they had to breathe but he still held her. "I love that" she said.

"I did, too."

"Sorry I guess I should stop using you as a mattress."

"I don't really mind."

"You're kind of cozy."

"Well, glad you're enjoying yourself."

"You don't seem to mind." She smirked.

"I don't."

"Still, I guess we should get clean.

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"You want to just lay here?"

"Could we?"

"Okay." He said holding her against him.

"You really are one of a kind, Adam."

"So are you." He said.

"In a good way?"

"In a great way." He said kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: Told you fun! See you next chapter! **


End file.
